In the rain
by Takka
Summary: Goku has slaughtered a hole town. Upset, Goku stops eating and the other three notice how quiet its been. Goku ends up running off and meeting a new friend. Bringing his newfound friend with him could cause some difficulties. -Title change-
1. Chapter 1

A Broken Spirit

The sky was clear, stars shining bright. Goku lay in the lush grass by himself, 'The moon is so big…' he thought slightly grinning soaking up the beauty of it all, this thoughts for a moment pausing. In the corner of his eyes he could see the treetops, which surrounded the area. A nice forest opening along the road they traveled on.

"Goku…?" A voice asked as slow, soft moving footsteps neared. Hakkai appeared into his view, his shadow shielding his face from the glowing moon's light. "Can't sleep?" Hakkai asked taking a seat beside him. Goku's gaze followed as the slightly shaded figure stilled glancing upwards at the same stars.

Goku sat up and looked at his feet, now poking out from behind his knees as he sat. His face was slightly buried in his knees his arms placed on them and about his face, hiding his expression.

Hakkai didn't need to see the saddened and slightly discomforted expression his face made, his eyes said it all. "Hey, Goku…?" Hakkai asked with more of a serious face now. "Yea?" Goku muttered into his folded arms. "Are you…" Hakkai paused feeling slightly uneasy. "Are you okay?" He added. Goku nodded; "Fine…" he lied muttering again.

Hakkai gave a more worried look now. Not only had Goku turned down food, but he hadn't eaten anything in a couple of days. Both Sanzo and Gojyo had noticed his whining had stopped and was mostly quiet. Keeping to himself, not showing more then a grin of amusement when Gojyo would catch Sanzo's bad side.

Hakkai sighed. "Come have some leftovers…" Hakkai stood up and placed a hand out to help Goku. Goku stared blankly at the hand. He gave it a hateful glare seeing something but relaxed as the view of a simple hand reappeared. "I'm not… hungry…" Goku muttered. He wasn't sure why. Could it have been that the sight of a whole town being slaughtered and not able to do anything. It was more of a daze really… He saw claws covered in blood, his hands covered in blood. Women, children and men sprawled out and about the streets of the town. It wasn't his fault, yet it was… all of it confused him.

'I killed them… all of them…' the thought rang through Goku's head and his stomach turned. Tears nearly lifted to his eyes but he just buried his head into his arms.

Hakkai's eyes shone in the moonlight. He could see Goku's pain clearly. 'If only we arrived sooner…' Hakkai thought turning and walking away, 'we shouldn't have left him alone…' Hakkai paused. "If you get hungry just ask okay, Goku?" Hakkai peered back at the boy glaring at the moon again.

'Yeah, sure…' Goku's thoughts said; he didn't have much energy in him so he didn't bother to reply. 'Too lazy…' he thought again moving forward to his right to lie down. He faced away from Hakkai as he closed his eyes, 'so tired…' he thought as he started to lose himself in a daze.

Hakkai sighed and wished Goku would have fallen asleep closer to the campfire. He decided to leave him there for now. 'Maybe Sanzo could…' Hakkai thought but a slightly fake smile came to his face thinking of Sanzo's reaction to such a request.

The glow of two cigarettes and the fire loomed about the men's faces as Hakkai wandered back to the warmth produced from the dancing flames. He sat down with a heavy sigh, plopping himself down beside Gojyo.

"Monkey still doesn't want anything?" Gojyo asked with a puff of smoke.

Sanzo grunted in slight disgust.

Hakkai's eyes gave a stern glare at Sanzo and Gojyo as to tell them this wasn't the time, "No…" he replied and ruffled in the few bags they had piled to the side. Hakkai pulled out a pale yellow blanket. He glanced in Goku's direction and placed the folded blanket in his lap. He turned away then ruffled about some more through the bags; stopping once he had the right equipment. Hakkai made a bed the size of the other three that lay in a circle about the fire.

Sanzo stood without warning, tossing his cigarette down then stepping on it with a twisting motion from his ankle. Gojyo had tossed him a glance but sidetracked to the flickering of the fire. Hakkai glanced over at Sanzo as he started to make his way to Goku. A small smile on his face appeared, 'I'm sure Sanzo will make him eat something… he does look a little… worried at least…' he sighed fixing Goku a bed.

'What a nuisance…' Sanzo thought with a grunt walking at a steady pace. He paused as he stood over Goku. His deep violet eyes scanned the finally peaceful face of the boy. He sighed with a mere mutter and bent down, picking the boy up. He turned around still looking at the boy. 'He's lighter…' Sanzo's thoughts started to worry 'and cold…' he sighed making his way back to the warmth of the fire.

Hakkai opened up the neatly finished bed that he made for Goku as Sanzo placed the small boy in it. The golden headband flickered in the fire's light. Sanzo took a moment to look him over with almost a trace of uneasiness in his expression. Hakkai covered Goku's still body and took to his own bed, Sanzo taking a seat closer to Goku then his bed.

Gojyo had crawled into bed and lay there staring at the sky; he had nodded off some time before Hakkai, leaving Sanzo to finish his third cigarette within the past few hours. All was quiet when Sanzo stood, stepping on his cigarette's dull glow. Sanzo looked from Goku to the fire.

It was dying out by now. Sanzo gathered some more wood and threw them on top of the fire, causing it to rise a bit. Goku moved slightly as he seemed to be having a bad dream. There was a good chance he was dreaming of that rainy day in town. Sanzo sighed and looked at the boy with almost saddened eyes. He knew that little monkey felt bad for what he did. Heck, he didn't even have any real control over the situation.

With out giving it an other thought he crawled into his own bed and stared at the stars until he finally nodded off, all four of them in a near peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Side Road.

Come next morning Sanzo woke before the other two men. Goku was gone already; he usually was, some time during the night he'd wake and sneak off so not to face them in the morning. He wasn't sure why, but Sanzo figured he was ashamed of what he did and didn't want to even dare to look into their eyes.

Goku's emotions are usually worn either in his eyes or on his face, no matter what it was it was there and was easily seen. Then there was this sense he had. He could tell what others felt, and could usually pick up on anger and sadness, that and Sanzo's disappointment, which he showed at great levels when they had found out what Goku had done.

Sanzo sighed as he pulled out a cigarette for a morning ritual. He held his cigarette in his mouth then covered it and the lighter as the same soft glow from the cigarette was seen between his fingers. Blowing a puff of smoke he looked up, placing the lighter down. He saw Goku in the distance; he had returned to that same spot he had fallen asleep in the night before when he carried the monkey to bed.

Hakkai's eyes slowly opened and he sat up rubbing his eyes. "Your up?" Hakkai asked looking at Sanzo with little surprise. He smiled at the monk, soon afterwards he noted Goku missing as well. He glanced to his right to see the small boy's figure with his shadow crossed by the sunrise. "Yet an other day awaits…" Hakkai muttered slightly tired as he forced himself to get out from the warm blankets.

Sanzo grunted blowing yet another puff of smoke. As if he really cared, every day was the same to him… an endless journey with three annoying bastards. Sanzo nearly smiled at the thought but held it down. He didn't mind the company it was just…

"Hey ass hole, pass the lighter!" Gojyo's voice broke into Sanzo's thoughts and he grunted.

"Learn some manners…" Sanzo replied coldly.

"Your one to talk…" Gojyo muttered, getting up for it himself.

"What was that?" Sanzo quickly snapped, snatching the lighter out of Gojyo's reach.

"You heard me monk!" Gojyo yelled getting pissed.

"As I recall, this is my lighter…" Sanzo grunted, "Use your own…"

"I could if some one hadn't thrown it from the jeep!" Gojyo replied now hovering over Sanzo with a threatening face.

"I'm quite sure I have no idea what you're talking about…" Sanzo teased enjoying the torture he placed on Gojyo's shoulders.

"Asshole, you know damn well what I'm talking about!" Gojyo grabbed at the lighter trying to take it from Sanzo, but missed.

"It slipped…" Sanzo excused himself from throwing Gojyo's lighter away.

"Slipped my ass!" Gojyo yelled and was finally able to get the lighter.

Goku could hear the arguing in the distance, he felt a little better up until he went back into thought.

'They don't need me, they're getting along fine…'

'I'm nothing but a constant bother to Sanzo anyways…'

'Besides… after everything I had done, killing all those people… I don't think Sanzo has entirely forgiven me and…'

Goku's thoughts went on for almost five more minutes as he stared into the blank light of the sun. If not for Hakkai's soft hand catching his shoulder and scaring the heck out of him, he could have stayed there for the whole day before coming back to reality.

"Goku, its… time to go now…" a soft voice filled with kindness and concern said. Goku nodded. "Ill be there in a minute…" Goku replied not looking at the man. He didn't think he could ever look any of them in the eyes ever again, never again with that innocent look. He sighed and Hakkai left to prepare the awaiting jeep.

Sanzo glared at the boy when Hakkai returned with out the monkey. 'Leaving him behind? Finally…' Sanzo thought coldly but hadn't meant it. Hakkai and Gojyo settled down in their usual seats as Sanzo stood beside his seat's side door.

"Better not keep them waiting…" Goku muttered to himself, standing and turning towards the jeep. He kept his eyes on his feet or on the passing ground. A small chill went up his back and reached his neck. He wasn't sure if it was the cool breeze or Sanzo's cold, hatful eyes glaring at him.

Sanzo settled into his seat as Goku hopped over the side and plopped down, still keeping his eyes on the floor. "Its about time…" Sanzo bitterly replied to the deadly silence of Goku. "Sorry…" Goku replied with a hurt and slightly saddened expression. Sanzo closed his eyes slightly regretting the comment, luckily for him Gojyo chimed in.

"So where are we headed to now?" He asked Hakkai, leaning over his shoulder.

"Jinlu…" Hakkai smiled and started the jeep to a slow roll.

"Jinlu, heh?" Gojyo lent into his seat and glanced at Goku.

"It's said they have the best restaurants around there…" Gojyo smiled in Goku's direction.

Goku looked at him in the corner of his eye and sank into his seat with out replying.

"Maybe we can pick up some meat buns… huh?" Gojyo nudged Goku.

Goku looked away. He loved meat buns but he wasn't up for anything to eat, his stomach still turned at the random thoughts or visions of what he did. There he went again, his stomach jerked and he sank deeper into his seat staring deeper into space, becoming engulfed by thought.

Gojyo gave up. He couldn't cheer that damn monkey up even if he wanted that annoying smile and complaining back. He sighed with a shrug as Hakkai drove down the dirt path that was out lined on the map as their route to Jinlu.

…

'224…

236…

241…' Gojyo counted as he glared at the passing trees. 'I think I've finally lost it…' Gojyo sighed opening a pack of cigarettes and placing on in his mouth. He glanced around; Hakkai was driving with great concentration, Goku sleeping off his tired body. That left the monk. Gojyo lit his cigarette from still having Sanzo's lighter. He thought a moment, trying to think of something to get on Sanzo's nerves.

Sanzo was in his own world, he was thinking about how long Goku had slept, how he hadn't eaten anything for some time, how his constant annoying complaints died before Sanzo could even notice… He thought about Goku and that raining night. 'Why did it have to rain?' he asked himself, 'Why did I tell Goku to wait in the next town for them… Why did Goku have to suffer more then those people? Why…?'.

Sanzo paused as a puff of smoke was blasted into his face. 'Why Do I have to be a target?' he asked again his eyebrow twitching. He didn't want to wake Goku up so he tried hard to stay calm. It was that damned purvey water sprite… Sanzo figured Gojyo was bored and didn't want to bother anyone… but him.

"Hey…" Gojyo grinned widely.

"What?" Sanzo gritted his teeth as Gojyo puffed another thing of smoke at him.

"How about a little bet?" Gojyo smiled.

"Forget it…" Sanzo coldly replied not wanting to know what he was talking about.

"What?" Gojyo replied, "You afraid you'll end up paying dinner again?"

"You little…" Sanzo clutched his gun. Last time Gojyo betted with him he cheated and Sanzo ended up paying for his room and dinner… not like it mattered, he would usually anyway.

Hakkai glanced over at Gojyo; he could tell without Goku he was bored to death. "How about we stop to stretch?" Hakkai suggested breaking the two full-grown men up from their bickering.

"Tsh." Sanzo grunted not caring, just as long as he didn't have to put up with Gojyo.

Gojyo smiled, "Why not…" he shrugged with a smile. It just wasn't the same without Goku to tease. Even if Goku was right beside him, he knew better then to bother him… at least not now.

With a sigh Hakkai pulled the jeep over to the side of the road, and slowed it to a stop. He turned about in his seat slightly looking from Sanzo to Gojyo. His expression said it all, even Hakkai was tired by the attempts to making everything go back the way it used to be… when Goku was in better shape.

At one point in time the thought had accrued to Hakkai that the reason why every one was in a good, or in Sanzo's case slightly good mood, was because they saw so much in those innocent golden eyes that made them feel as if there was nothing wrong. Even Goku's smile seemed to hold no worries.

'I guess everything must change some time…' Hakkai thought stepping out of the jeep. The other two men had already gone their own ways, leaving Goku in the jeep sleeping.

He looked at the boy, it was the most sleep he had ever had. He wasn't sure if it was from nightmares that he couldn't sleep or not. There was something in Goku he hadn't seen before, either he hadn't noticed it or the presence he felt was an emotion that consumed Goku when he came to in a pool of blood that hadn't belonged to him.

"Hakkai?" a small voice asked. Hakkai looked at Goku's face, his golden eyes slowly opening. They were golden all right, but there was no warmth or life to them. "Yes?" Hakkai asked sitting in the back seat with Goku. Goku still didn't look him in the eye but he guessed he had a good reason.

"Hakkai." Goku paused, "Is… is Sanzo mad at me for what I did?" the small figure curled into a little ball under the blanket nearly flinching at the thought. Hakkai sighed and lent back into the seat. "I don't think so…" Hakkai smiled, "Id say more or so worried…" he looked at the boy as he finally looked him in the eyes. Hakkai's heart slowly deepened as he saw tears swell up in them.

Hakkai wished he hadn't of met Goku's gaze. He could see how Goku would think that Sanzo would be upset, but he couldn't understand why he would ask him if he was mad. It wasn't just what he asked; it was more of how he asked it, as if… as if nothing he would or could do would make Sanzo forgive him.

"Goku…" Hakkai replied searching for the right words to comfort the boy. He couldn't find them, his own thoughts raced about on so many things. "You should get some rest…" Hakkai replied, "I'm sure Sanzo would feel better if you would eat something though…" he tried to convince Goku to eat. Goku nodded, "I guess…" his voice turned to a whisper as Goku quickly fell back to sleep.

Hakkai sighed relieved to not have to look into his eyes anymore. He glanced about with a blank expression on his face; it suddenly turned into shock at the pair of violet eyes watching him. The two men exchanged glances, Hakkai finally making his way over to the monk that leaned against the tree.

Hakkai sighed as he took a seat to the left of Sanzo. "You…" Hakkai paused remembering those eyes. "You should have a talk with him…" Hakkai rested his head in his hand. Sanzo glanced at him from the corner of his eye and exhaled smoke, a new cigarette in his hand.

"Tsh… as if that monkey would actually listen…" Sanzo grunted. His voice was harsh but he hadn't meant it to be. Hakkai new this but Goku… he couldn't tell if Sanzo meant the things he said or not and accepted it as he meant it. "Sanzo…" Hakkai complained worriedly, "Please, he thinks that you are upset with him…" Hakkai tried to explain not making it sound the way Goku put it. "So?" Sanzo muttered giving another puff of smoke. "So… are you or not?" Hakkai asked, his voice slightly rising.

Sanzo's eye twitched. He had known Hakkai cared deeply for all of them, and was concerned for Goku. "Ill talk to him…" Sanzo replied, thinking of how to approach Goku with the subject. "I'll get two rooms and you and Gojyo can bunk…" Sanzo muttered and walked away leaving Hakkai with a fake smile. Damn he hated that smile; even if it fooled the stupid monkey and purvey water sprite it didn't him.

'Its annoying…' he thought as Hakkai joined Gojyo and Goku along with himself near the jeep, reading to take off.


	3. Chapter 3

A Rude Awakening.

_The sky was dark with heavy clouds and thunder. Rain soaked the stained ground, leaving puddles about. Blood rush through the small streams of water making its way towards the river on the outskirts out town. The town was dead, bodies spread about the place as if brutally attacked by some thing… more like some one. Goku stood there alone, a full youkai and a smile on his face. He looked at the bloody hand upon him and licked one finger. His eyes darted about for any movement._

_A small child's cry could be heard under the thundering storm's crashing noises. A wider smile, twisted in its own way appeared, 'there was still some one to 'play' with' the youkai thought and followed the crying._

_He found himself in an alleyway, a small girl curled into a ball frightened and drenched. "Why are you crying?" asked Goku. The girl's eyes widened. She knew that voice, that figure standing. He killed them all in one night. She had seen it with her own eyes. The girl tried to speak but lightning struck overhead and she curled up tighter. The youkai smiled reaching down to make the girl look at him. She trembled as Goku picked her up by the neck, placing her against the wall, strangling her with little emotion._

_The girl choked looking into the cold golden eyes, her own filling with tears. Goku's twisted smile appeared again, larger this time. He tightened his grip, more and more. A snapping sound was heard, and the girl dangled limp in Goku's hand._

"_That's enough Goku!" cried a familiar voice of Hakkai._

"_What the hell?" Gojyo's voice choked, his eyes widened, as he looked at all the town's people dead on the ground._

"_Goku…"Sanzo muttered, an extremely disappointed yet slightly frightened expression in his eyes shined, but only to him. To any other person it would have looked like he hadn't even flinched at the blood._

_Next came that chanting that would always ring in Goku's ears a few hours to when he'd wake. And that light… that bright light, like the sun… it burned._

'Sanzo!' Goku's thoughts screamed as he woke with shock, he would have jolted forward if he had the strength, and if his head would just stop throbbing. "Goku?" Sanzo's voice asked. Goku's heart skipped another beat as he looked up; he was in Sanzo's lap. "Sanz…" Goku looked up at him. His forehead felt a little warm and he was covered in sweat. He looked at the man confused, 'What… why are you…' his thoughts muffled.

"Tsh…" Sanzo grunted, "You wouldn't shut up…" he replied as if hearing his thoughts. "What?" Goku asked, he didn't understand… 'Was I talking in my sleep?'

"You kept mumbling…" Sanzo replied, "It was annoying…"

Sanzo flinched a little; Goku hearing these words had tensed. He felt some thing running down his hand.

He finally saw the pain that held in Sanzo's eyes that whole time. Goku's grip loosened. He looked to his side and saw he had been digging his nails into Sanzo's arm. His eyes widened and he quickly released his grip. His eyes held terror as he tried to scramble out of the bed he was in.

He must have had a really bad headache because when he tried to stand his vision dazed and he rushed to the floor. "Idiot…" Sanzo's voice replied as he caught him just before he hit. Sanzo placed the tired boy on the other bed across the room; his bed had been stained with blood.

"Where's Hakkai?" Goku whispered as Sanzo carried him across to the other bed. "Hakkai?" Sanzo paused, "He's with Gojyo… why?" he asked in slight confusion. Goku didn't answer and tried to look asleep. Goku finally spoke up as Sanzo placed him on the bed softly, "Sorry…"

He couldn't understand it. 'Why was Sanzo being so nice… he was only nice when I'm sick, or when he felt guilty for something. Why would Sanzo feel guilty? He had no real reason… maybe I am sick. Maybe it was my head that throbbed and felt warm, did that make him worry…?' Goku's head throbbed more. It felt like a hammer tapping harder and harder.

"You hungry?" Sanzo asked, his arm still bleeding. "N-n..." Goku started but remembered what Hakkai said. "Yea…" Goku muttered. 'Why not… my head throbbed enough to block out those thoughts… heck I couldn't even remember my dream at the moment…' The only thing that stuck in his head was Sanzo. He didn't even look at his arm, just at him… 'But why?' he thought.

Sanzo placed the covers over the boy. 'Damn it Goku…' he thought. It was funny… he didn't know if he was cursing Goku for getting so sick or because of his own injury. 'Both…' he guessed. He's face lightened a bit when hearing Goku wanted food. 'Any longer and he wouldn't be any thing other then a nuis-' Sanzo stopped. He was going to eat… that's all that really mattered at the moment, wasn't it? Sanzo walked across the room, past the bloody side of the bed he had sat on a moment ago.

'I should get Hakkai to look at this…' Sanzo thought placing his arm out for the doorknob, opening the door. He looked back at Goku a moment and stood there. He gave a small sigh and walked out with his usual face on. 'Ill get Gojyo to fetch some food for the monkey…' his thoughts rambled on as he shut the door.

"…Four nights in a row don't help, you know." Gojyo was complaining to a small argument he and Hakkai where in. "Yes but I'm sure he's still…" Hakkai paused looking over to the recently opened door. "Sanzo?" Hakkai paused looking at his arm. "What happened?" Hakkai walked over to Sanzo's bloody arm. "Tsh… that little monkey did it…" Sanzo grunted.

"Oh really?" Gojyo smiled at him, "And how did this happen?" he smiled wondering what Sanzo was doing to him. "H-n…" Sanzo smiled with an evil twist, "Why don't you find out… you'll be the one feeding him."

"Does this mean Goku's hungry?" Hakkai asked slightly confused.

"Hey!" Gojyo complained, "That's not fair!" he protested.

"Sounds fair to me…" Sanzo mumbled as he took a seat so Hakkai could fix his wound.

…

"Fair my ass…" Gojyo muttered walking down the hall to fetch Goku something to eat. 'Goku is Sanzo's responsibility… Why do I have to feed him…' Gojyo cursed in his head as he came to the nearest restaurant from the store; he had picked up some smokes for later. 'The little monkey better appreciate this…' he thought turning to head back to the hotel.

Goku sat up in the bed. He wondered where Sanzo had gone, 'he did say he was going to get something for me to eat didn't he? Maybe he stopped to see Hakkai first…' Goku shrunk into his pillow. 'That's right… he was still bleeding…' Goku's eyes started to tear. He didn't mean to hurt him, just like he didn't mean to hurt those towns' people… that little girl. Her face was still in his head as the girl screamed for help and then went limp.

"Alright runt!" Gojyo had burst into the room Goku was in. "Uhh… Goku?" Gojyo paused looking at the blood on the one bed, both of them empty. "Goku?" Gojyo asked again as he set down the box of take out food. He walked to the edge of the bed that was across the room. "Hey now… what are you doing down there?" Gojyo asked placing his hands on his hips; looking at the boy on the floor.

Goku lay on his side. He heard Gojyo's voice and didn't bother to look up. "I don't know…" Goku muttered and rolled over onto his other side to face the wall. "What do you mean you don't know?" Gojyo's voice turned to his usual 'pick a fight' tone. "I don't know…" Goku muttered again and curled up into more of a ball.

'Stupid monkey…' Gojyo sighed, scratching the back of his head in wondering what to do. He walked about the bed Goku hid behind. "I got you some food…" Gojyo muttered sitting in a wooden chair in the corner across from Goku. Goku shrugged not moving from his position.

"Damn you Goku!" Gojyo stood up. Goku's eyes opened and darted over to look at Gojyo. "Your nothing but a stubborn little monkey!" Gojyo crossed his arms and turned to the take out box. "Sanzo isn't going to put up with this for much longer you know that, don't you?" Gojyo sighed slightly regretting what he said.

Goku flinched. There was his proof. He was nothing but a constant annoyance to them. 'Maybe I should just go…' he thought his eyes letting warm tears drip from his face. "Sanzo… is… he ok?" Goku asked trying to make his voice steady. "What?" Gojyo answered confused. "You mean his arm?" Gojyo asked unsure. Goku nodded and hid his face further into his pillow, which also lay with him.

"He's stronger then that…" Gojyo smiled not quite grasping what Goku had meant. "That's not what I mean", Goku muttered. "Then spit it out already…" Gojyo sighed. He hadn't noticed Goku shaking a bit. "Listen Goku", Gojyo muttered, walking to the door, "Just don't worry about it… and eat your meat buns…"

The door closed.

Goku paused, still lying on the floor. "I will…" Goku mumbled as he sat up. The room was a bit chilly. Goku looked out the window beside him. 'The sun is shining…' Goku thought with a smile. He suddenly thought of Sanzo and stood up. His legs where a bit wobbly, but that wasn't a surprise. When he had been locked up in that mountain he was starved. Back then his legs where wobbly to.

"I think… Ill eat this outside…" Goku picked up the take out box and went for the door. His head still throbbed but not so much. At least this time he could walk in a nearly straight line. He opened the door and stuck his head out. No one's there… he smiled.

'Sanzo might have hit me if he saw me sneaking out like this…' Goku paused remembering that stinging pain he'd feel when Sanzo would hit him over the head with that paper fan. Did he ever hate it some ways… but then again at least it came from Sanzo. If it had been anyone else other then his three friends… well he didn't want to know what would happen.

Goku crept down the hall, wearing his usual night clothing he'd wear under his battle outfit. 'Home free…' Goku thought reaching the hotel's entrance. Goku opened the door and slowly crept out, closing the door behind him. 'A day for himself…' he thought, 'No Gojyo picking fights, No Hakkai's cheerful smile, and no Sanzo's paper fan…'

Julin was a small town. The hotel was surrounded by forest and led out into the main streets filled with brick buildings. 'The forest…' Goku smiled and started to walk aimlessly into the shadows of the tall trees. 'Sanzo wouldn't find me in here….' he thought. 'A picnic…' he nodded, climbing over a fallen tree's trunk.

…

"Hey, Goku!" Gojyo's voice cried out as he stormed the halls of the hotel. "Where the hell is that monkey?" Gojyo grunted knowing he'd get hell from Sanzo for losing the twerp. "Gojyo?" Hakkai's voice asked as he came walking around the corner. "Is some thing the matter?" Hakkai asked. "No… nothing…" Gojyo nearly held his breath trying to throw Hakkai from his trail. "I see… well when you find Goku come tell me…" Hakkai smiled and walked past. Gojyo grunted, as he knew Hakkai wouldn't just shrug it off his shoulders, he always knew what he was thinking… 'Kind of creepy actually' Gojyo thought with a pause.

Hakkai walked into his and Gojyo's room where Sanzo was having a smoke. "You do know Goku isn't in your room right?" Hakkai smiled as if nothing was wrong. Sanzo looked at him a bit annoyed. 'Great…' Sanzo thought. He had already guessed that Goku was up to something because Gojyo had stormed in complaining. Hakkai having sent Gojyo to pick up their dinner, after checking on Goku.

"Is that why he's being so loud?" Sanzo grunted, letting out a puff of smoke. "Who… Gojyo?" Hakkai asked trying to keep the conversation going. Sanzo gave a glare, which would have sent a chill up anyone's spine… anyone's but Hakkai's. "I see… I wont bother you any further then…" Hakkai replied and turned to fetch Gojyo to get dinner. Sanzo didn't seem to be worried about Goku at the moment and Hakkai figured he'd look for him later… he always did.

"Gojyo, wait up!" Hakkai called walking quickly down the hallway to catch up to the hanyou. "What?" Gojyo turned about as Hakkai slowed to his side. "Lets let Sanzo worry about Goku…" Hakkai smiled. "What about-" Gojyo was slightly confused. "Never mind that…" Hakkai placed his hand on his shoulder. Gojyo gave a sigh, giving in, like he usually would. "Alright then… where should we eat?" Gojyo asked walking with his friend down the hall, about the corner and into the streets.

(( He he, I nearly forgot I had placed this up here, and so I had went on to Chapter 3 instead of posting Chapter 2... Sorry about that! ))


	4. Chapter 4

((Ok, I hope this isn't turning out to be a horrid fan fic 0.0'

I was going to have something tragic happen but; I think Ill save it… it's going to be so heart breaking at the end ToT ))

A Friendly Face.

Goku stumbled about the forest; he was getting dizzy again. He still hadn't eaten anything and he had already walked a fair distance from the hotel. 'Sanzo wont find me out here…' Goku thought as he took a seat down in the grass. He was getting better, his head didn't throb as much and his forehead, which used to be burning calmed down. He smiled tiredly; quiet proud of how far he was able to travel.

Its not that he didn't want Sanzo around anymore it was just… well he couldn't bare to look at him. The disappointment, hate, and possibly slight guilt. He hated seeing his 'sun' that way. He wished only for Sanzo to smile… even if that meant his own sadness. He would give anything and everything up for his sun, no matter how much it burned…

Goku stared at his feet. 'How can I face him after what I did?' Goku asked himself. It wasn't so much about what he saw anymore, all of it focused around Sanzo. Goku smiled in his usual self again. 'Sanzo…' he though remembering the first time they met, Sanzo his sun… freeing him from the shadows of his past… his imprisonment.

Goku's thoughts paused as he heard rustling in the bushes. 'Did Sanzo find me?' he thought fearfully. If anything it was Sanzo he feared the most. "Who's there?" Asked the boy as he sat on the ground blinking fearfully at the bush rustling about. Suddenly a small furry, golden face popped out, with large, brown glossy eyes.

Goku's face brightened as a pup playfully wiggled out from the branches of the bush. A rather small puppy, golden, cute… innocent. Goku sighed with relief as he tilted his head to the side looking at the critter. The pup sat directly in front of Goku's crossed legs. "Hello…" Goku smiled as the pup tilted his head to the side to match Goku's angle.

Goku's smile glowed a bit more. 'A new friend…' he thought. "What's your name?" Goku asked leaning forward, poking his nose into the pup's face. The pup sniffed curiously at the boy then quickly licked his nose. Goku pulled away, one eye shut slightly surprised that such a small pup could give such slimy kisses.

Goku rubbed his face with the bottom of his t-shirt. He paused, looking back to the pup. "No name huh?" Goku sighed and patted the pup on the head. "How about…" Goku thought about a name to give the creature. One thought came to mind, 'Sanzo'. Goku smiled, he figured if he named the pup Sanzo, the real Sanzo wouldn't waste time hitting him over the head with his fan. "How about… Haru?" Goku asked the pup as it crawled into his lap.

The pup looked up and yipped at him playfully. "Haru it is!" Goku cheered and hugged the scrawny animal. Goku hadn't realized how empty and scrawny Haru actually was. His fur was matted in mud and bits of tree bark. 'Homeless…' Goku thought slightly saddened. He cheered up. "Hey… are you hungry?" Goku asked pulling the take out box in front of him and Haru. Haru curiously sniffed the box, licking the container's rims.

"You can have some… it's a little cold though…" Goku muttered holding a piece of a meat bun. He ripped it and held for Haru to eat from his hand. The pup gladly gulped the food down with out a second's thought. "Its good isn't it?" Goku asked as he petted the animal's matted fur. "You need a bath…" Goku smiled at the pup, handing him some more food chunks.

…

It was getting late out… the stars where already out and shining. 'I wonder if Sanzo is worried…' Goku thought, petting the sleeping animal that lay beside him. He was pretty cold and was shivering, even if he held on to the heat from the animal it wasn't enough. He had to go back.

Goku didn't want to leave Haru out her, alone… like he was. He knew what it felt like to be alone and truthfully he still was. Haru being with him did make him feel better, the pup didn't mind Goku, in fact they spent a few hours playing as it was. Not to mention that little fuzz ball stole his meat bun, the two sharing bites from each bun.

'Sanzo…' Goku thought a moment. He had to go. Even if he wanted to stay, Sanzo wouldn't understand. 'He never did…' Goku sighed, sitting up. He tried not to disturb the pup as he hoped he could slip away into he night. He knew it was wrong, how would he feel if Sanzo did that to him.

He gave a last minute look at the pup, then bolted away, tears falling down his face. 'Sanzo wouldn't let me keep him… he never would let me do anything…' he thought slightly angry but it faded as his tears drowned it out.

Goku's head throbbed. He didn't know how long he had been running but he figured the hotel couldn't be too far off. Goku stumbled a moment trying to center out his footsteps, but his head throbbed, making the ground sway. He hadn't stopped crying about leaving Haru behind like that so his vision wasn't the best to begin with.

'Just a little further…' he thought as he ran. He could see lights dance up ahead; he was entering the town again, the warmth thickening. Suddenly Goku's leg twisted and stiffened as Goku collapsed to the ground with a thud, nearly knocking his breath out. He breathed in deeply, he had to get a hold of himself if he was to face the others.

He sighed his tears away, taking more or so even breaths. That's when he noticed the tree. That same tree he had climbed over entering the forest. Goku's gaze shifted to his right... there it was, the hotel: just where he had left it.

Wobbling to his feet he readied himself to enter the warm, homey air of the hotel… and hopefully Sanzo would be asleep. If he weren't, the room would probably smell of smoke, thick since Sanzo isn't the one to open windows.


	5. Chapter 5

((Gah! I don't know what to call this chapter… forgive my poor subtitles! ))

Tension

Taking a step forwards a rustle came from behind him. He paused hoping it wasn't who he thought it would be. Sure enough Haru was chewing at his heal. "What are you doing here?" Goku nearly cried, pleading for the pup to go away.

Haru lowered his head and leaned against Goku's leg. He looked so lonely, unwanted, and sad. His heart gave way. "You know…." He said not thinking his plain threw, "Sanzo isn't going to be happy with me for letting you in…" he muttered and picked him up. The warm matted fur wiggled deeper into his arms and cuddled up close soaking in the warmth.

Goku opened the door to the hotel's entrance slowly, peering through the crack incase Sanzo was on the other side. No one was even around, well why would they be? Its not like it's the best place in the world. Sanzo had only agreed to stay here because Hakkai had mentioned it being the only place that was free for rooms. They were lucky just to get those two rooms.

Goku stepped into the hotel, the wooden floor creaking. There was a slight pause as Goku took the time to actually look around. It was empty, plain, and bare. They were shadowed, wooden walls that looked as if they were cold when touched. The rooms from what Goku could remember seemed the same… besides the slight touch of a mirror or some little decoration hanging off them near the beds.

Goku was surprised, he couldn't quiet remember everything… he could hardly find his room. Luckily he could hear Gojyo and Sanzo fighting, a few gunshots gave it all away. Goku smiled amused and turned to his right. Across from their room were his and Sanzo's.

Goku paused; 'If Sanzo and Gojyo are in there then where is Hakkai?' he thought a moment. He turned to the door as he heard that voice he had been searching for. "Now, now… put the gun away Sanzo, Gojyo didn't mean anything by that" Hakkai's soft voice was hardly heard; luckily for Goku he had sensitive hearing.

Goku quickly dashed into the room not thinking as he heard Gojyo's, no Sanzo's footsteps nearing to return to his room. Goku quickly jumped on his bed and huddled Haru under the covers so Sanzo couldn't see. "Shh…" Goku pleaded to the pup as it whimpered and struggled under the blankets. Both of them paused, Goku holding in his breath, Haru sensed the tension and paused as well.

Sanzo's eyes darted about the dark room, as his vision came to rest on the lump in the bed to the far right. 'There has to be something wrong with this picture…' Sanzo thought as he started to close the door behind him, blocking out the sound of Gojyo's voice. 'No nagging complaints, no snoring, no…' Sanzo's thoughts side tracked as Gojyo's voice seemed a bit closer.

"Don't pretend I'm not here!" Gojyo called out with rage. He must have been talking about the argument Sanzo had left hanging: as so not to shoot that damn hanyou between the eyes… out of pure annoyance of course. 'Damn was he ever annoying' Sanzo thought trying to ignore him again while closing the door.

Seconds went by before Gojyo's voice beamed from the doorway of his own room. "Did you hear me you pathetic, self centered, blond bastard!" Gojyo cursed, obviously really upset. Yup that was Sanzo; some times he could really get under Gojyo's skin… Hey its not like they were the closest of friends.

Though Goku didn't see it but he was sure Sanzo's face had gone bright red from anger. He clutched Haru tightly, but only to a point. 'What if he found Haru? What would he do to me if he happens to be extremely angry? He knew that when Sanzo would hit him it was only because he didn't want to show affection, or that he in his own twisted way was playfully telling him to shut up or I'll give you something to really complain about.

Things like that…

Sanzo turned on his heel to yip right back at the half-breed. If only he had of closed the door. He might have been able to avoid the feeling of impact upon his forehead. Sanzo stood a moment nearly dazed, he couldn't belief that he had actually had let down his guard for a moment… or that Gojyo actually threw a shoe at him.

Sanzo glared from the area the shoe had come from, to the spot it rica-shaded to, resting on the hallway floor. Sanzo stared hatefully clenching his fists eyes piercing the ground. It was… how would I say this… plain scary.

Both Hakkai and Gojyo were stuned with pure fear of what the monk would do now. Hakkai had tried his hardest to stop Gojyo he really did, he still stood there holding him back about his shoulders.

Gojyo's expression was priceless. It was one of those 'I cant belief I just did that' type of look. He was hunched up; his arms hanging out like an ape's as Hakkai's arms held him under his armpits.

It stayed that way a moment, the tension rising. No one moved, not even Goku and the pup, who seemed to feel like in the cross fire, they where the ones sharing the room with an ill tempered monk. 'He's not all bad… he just doesn't know how to…' Goku thought but stopped everything as the door slammed shut. No gunshots, no nothing… he nearly forgot to breath as it took him by surprise, not to mention he was dead scared.

Goku's heart raced. 'Why?' he thought. 'Why am I so afraid of him?' his heart nearly cried out as he found himself gasping for air. His head throbbed again… but holding your breath for a long time doesn't help.

Sanzo looked over nearly startled by Goku's gasp. He tensed and turned to the boy from where he sat on his own bed. "I know your up…" his voice echoed in Goku's head. His voice was angry at all, even more reason to be afraid. Goku buried his head into Haru, from Sanzo's point of view… the pillow. "Tsh…" Sanzo grunted and lit a cigarette, blowing a thin foggy puff of smoke into the air.

'What now? Did he see Haru? Will he be angry? Why couldn't he just…' The sound of the window opening caught his panicking thoughts. "Sanzo?" Goku muttered in a whisper. "Hmm?" Sanzo mumbled back. "I'm sorry… for your arm." he muttered. "And… and the town…" he added hugging Haru close.

"H-" Sanzo spoke but had cut himself off. He sighed deeply and glanced at Goku. Lucky for him he wasn't facing Sanzo, or he would have met his deadly gaze. "Goku it wasn't-" Sanzo paused, "It was out of your hands, just forget about it…. You didn't have any control over the matter but I'd-" Sanzo paused again. "Id like to know what exactly happened…" he finished giving another puff of smoke.

Goku's head nodded and Sanzo's view went back to the window. "In the morning then…" Sanzo grunted putting the last of his cigarette out in the ashtray on the side table. "And don't wake me up until sun rise got it!" his voice was its usually playful afternoon threatening voice again.

"Okay…" Goku replied with a near smile on his face. 'In the morning…' he cuddled up to Haru and closed his eyes. "Good night…" he sighed, starting into a deep sleep.

_The sky was dark with heavy clouds and thunder, or was it?_

_No… it was a clear and bright day… but most of all my 'sun' was there to protect me._

((Yet another chapter finished, it was a bit funny… yes/ no?

Well the ending part was a bit corny but hey what other way to end it other then another dream… UoU

Oh and sorry, I think my chapters are getting shorter :c

Thanks for the reviews! ))


	6. Chapter 6

Chaos Awaiting

A wet, flat nose poked up onto the side of Sanzo's bed. Its furry face lay on the bedside; Sanzo's figure lay still on the far side to the window. Big brown eyes looked curiously at the blond monk. Soft paws found its way up beside the furry face as the creature stood on its hind legs.

Heavy panting came from the mouth, with a long pink tongue hanging out the side of it. Tipping its head to the side it let out a slight whimper to catch the monk's attention. No reply came. Haru's tail wagged as he sank from the bedside's edge, his paws making slight noise as he pattered about the room.

Sanzo's eye twitched as he woke a moment. 'What?' his eyes opened wide as he heard the pup's foot prints. With out warning they stopped just seconds after Sanzo woke. Sanzo sat up wonderingly. "Who's there?" he asked. His vision rested on Goku, snoring like his old self. "Tsh…" he grunted and fell back into his pillow again.

Closing his eyes again Sanzo found himself opening them to that same noise. Clutching his gun he slept with he listened, that noise that seemed so close. Sitting up again Sanzo glared about the room, he leaned to the bed's side to see nothing but a shaded floor, which the night sky shadowed.

With a grunt Sanzo pulled the covers off. Now this was just pissing him off. 'What the hell is making that noise?' he wondered and his feet touched the floor. His face nearly turned white as a squishy feeling seeped in threw his toes.

"What the?" He called cursing about wildly. "Goku!" he yelled looking down at his feet covered in none other then crap. "Hey monkey!" Sanzo shouted hitting the boy over the head with his fan.

"What the"

Thwack

"Hell"

Thwack

"Do you"

Thwack

"Think you where doing!"

"Gah!" Goku screamed as he clutched his completely goose bumped head. "What'cha do that for?" he asked and looked sleepily at the angered face of Sanzo. "What the hell do you think!" Sanzo yelled pointing to the pile of crap in front of his bed. "Don't look at me, I didn't do it!" Goku snapped back in his usual tone of voice. "If not you then who?" Sanzo barked.

Gojyo came bursting in, "What the hell is going on in here? Cant you to bicker later, some of us are still trying to sleep!" he grumbled. "Mind your own damn business!" Sanzo yelled turning back to Goku. "I didn't do-" Goku paused suddenly. 'Haru…' his face went white. "What?" Sanzo snapped.

Gojyo smirked as he walked in, leaving the door wide open. "Geeze Sanzo… I thought you said he was toilet trained..." Gojyo laughed looking at Sanzo's footprint in the mashed substance.

"Why you!" Sanzo was ready to jump and strangle Gojyo right then and there. He whipped out his gun and fired randomly. "Hey watch it, what do you think your doing…" Gojyo cried, "Are you trying to kill me?" "What's it look like to you?" Sanzo grumbled.

"Sorry…" came a low voice as the two looked at Goku with his head down. "Ill clean it up…" he muttered standing as he walked to get some thing to clean it with. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw Sanzo with more of a softer expression. "Next time use the bathroom…" he let go of Goku's shoulder. Goku nodded as he walked away towards the room's washroom.

On his way Goku's thoughts came back to Haru. His face turning white again he took a look about and saw no one but Sanzo and Gojyo fighting each other as Sanzo cleaned the crap off his foot. His gaze turned to the door. It was left wide open and no Haru. Put them together and what do you get?

Goku tried to stay clam and avoid glares from Sanzo and Gojyo. He quickly grabbed items, rushed over and cleaned up the mess. He quickly rushed back into the washroom, not running but at a fast walking pace. Quickly he tried to think of a way to find Haru, he could be anywhere by the time he could sneak away.

"Hey Goku!" Gojyo's voice called out. Goku stuck out his from the bathroom door. "Yea?" he replied. "I'm going out for an early snack… you want to come?" he asked turning to the door to leave. Goku jumped up and ran after him. He wasn't that hungry but there was a chance to find Haru before something happened. The door slammed shut.

'Finally some peace and quiet…' Sanzo thought as he snuck back into bed. He wasn't the one to get up last but since he did stay up all last night worrying about that stupid monkey, he deserved to sleep in.

…

"Where are you two heading so early?" Hakkai's voice paused the two arguing loudly by the open door to his room. "Nothing…" Gojyo tried to reply while nearly falling on the floor. Goku had him in a playful headlock, Gojyo himself trying to shake him off while yelling.

"I see…" Hakkai laughed happy to see his friend's bickering once more like brothers, it was depressing to see Goku in the mood he was in before. 'I wonder if Sanzo had anything to do with it…' Hakkai though with a smile, "Just be back for breakfast…" Hakkai replied closing the door.

"Okay!" Goku called jumping over Gojyo making an escape for the door. "Where are you going?" Gojyo yelled, jumping to grab him. Unfortunately for the both of the Goku tripped, and Gojyo crashed harshly into Goku, making both of the tumble down the stairs.

"Watch where your going monkey!" Gojyo mumbled, as the two lay nearly crippled in a stunted way. "Me? You where the one that tripped me!" Goku's voice replied, pushing Gojyo off of him. Unfortunately for Goku landing on the bottom of both of them received the worst beating. "What ever…" Gojyo smiled and patted him on the head, "Lets go, I'm hungry…"

"Uh yea…" Goku remained on the floor watching Gojyo get up and walk on. "Hey you coming or are you going to star into space all day?" Gojyo called. "What?" Goku snapped from his thoughts and stood up. "Stupid monkey…" Gojyo smiled in a teasing way. "I'm not a monkey!" Goku called after him, the two walking into the streets.

…

Hakkai sighed hearing the two fight even after their run in with the stairs and gravity. "Those two won't ever stop fighting…" he complained placing a hand on his head. He stood in the hallway and looked to his left, Sanzo's room.

A small knock on the door made Sanzo's eye twitch and open. "What do you want?" Sanzo grunted not bothering to get up. He knew it was Hakkai, and he knew he'd let himself in. "Nothing really…" Hakkai replied opening the door.

Sanzo didn't reply; he figured Hakkai wouldn't leave until he had a nice chat. He always wanted to chat. 'No one would just shut up and leave him alone!' his thoughts cried out angrily. Sanzo's expression hadn't changed, showing its usual frustration. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

Hakkai just smiled as he watched. "I see that your quiet a morning person still…" Hakkai started the conversation, which would end up him doing most the talking while Sanzo would have to wait before the other man would leave. "Goku sure seems to be in a better mood…" Hakkai added. "Yea…" Sanzo replied with a puff of smoke.

…

A couple of hours had past both Hakkai had even ran out of things to say. The room was silent and Sanzo was finishing his third smoke. "I suppose I'll be on my way then…" Hakkai stood up but paused. "Hey Sanzo?" Hakkai asked standing up straight nearing to leave. "What is it?" Sanzo grunted wishing the man would just leave. "Oh, never mind… I was just going to suggest that you pay more attention to your surroundings that's all…" Hakkai smiled in that 'I know something you don't' way.

"Tsh…" Sanzo grumbled, as Hakkai exited the room. 'What the hell did he mean by that?' Sanzo had let out a sigh leaning forwards. He then leant back into his pillow to feel something under a lump of covers beside him. "What the?" Sanzo sat up, nearly jumping off the edge of the bed. He looked at the lump and then at a golden, fuzzy tail that poked out the side. Sanzo raised and eye brown in wonder and lifted up the cover, his eyes covering with shock as he discovered what was there.

((I really like this chapter, its quite cute from my point of view…

The only thing is, is now we have a new event I'm putting hold the explanation of what happened to Goku that one rainy night… 0.0' heh heh heh…))


	7. Chapter 7

Bubbles

Gojyo popped his head into the store as Goku waited out side. He wasn't sure why he wanted to wait outside but it didn't matter that much, he had planed on getting only a few things anyway. "Right monkey lets go snack on these back in the hotel room, eh?" Gojyo walked out of the store's entrance.

Goku stared into the streets, not hearing Gojyo from behind. 'I wonder where he went…' Goku worried. "Hey monkey, get your ass over here!" Gojyo's voice broke into his thoughts. "Uh, coming!" he called turning and running to Gojyo's side. "Stop day dreaming…" Gojyo smiled down at him, ruffling his hair. "Uh yea ok…" Goku replied still staring about the streets.

Gojyo sighed, 'Stupid pet…' he thought rubbing his head. Pulling out a cigarette he lit it, blowing a puff of smoke into the air. "So… what's on your mind, monkey?" Gojyo glanced sideways at the boy. "Don't call me a monkey…" Gojyo cried in his whining voice. "Why not, the name suits you…" Gojyo grinned. "I could say the same about you, water sprite!" Goku replied with his own smile of frustration.

The two got back to the hotel, arguing as loud as possible. "Hey give that back!" Gojyo cried as Goku took off with his snack. "Why would I do that?" Goku smiled running up the stairs away from Gojyo. "Why you little!" Gojyo chased after him, slowing to a stop when reaching the top. "Goku?" Gojyo asked as he saw the boy, head down in shame.

Gojyo looked past the quivering boy to look at Sanzo, arms crossed and a pissed off look. What else was new? Gojyo walked up beside Goku, placing an arm about his shoulders in comfort. That's when he saw a little dog placed at Goku's feet. "Hey, what's this?" Gojyo asked crouching down. Haru looked at him, tilting his head to the side in wonder. "Who's this, Sanzo?" Gojyo asked as Haru gave him a bit of a yip when he tried to pet him.

"Vicious little bugger…" Gojyo cursed as he stood up again.

"His name is Haru…" Goku spoke up as he knelt down. Haru jumped into his arms as Goku stood up again.

"Tsh… what the hell do you think you were doing with that thing in here?" Sanzo pushed Goku's comment away.

"Sorry…" Goku replied not looking at the two.

Hakkai had found his way to the hall where the others where fighting. "Welcome back Goku, Gojyo…" he turned smiling at both of them.

"And you, you knew what was going on and didn't bother to mention it?" Sanzo turned on him.

"Now, now…" Hakkai waved it away.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal…" He added.

"Not to mention you're not the best person to talk to…" Gojyo pointed out.

" What was that?" Sanzo pointed his gun in frustration.

"I just meant that you're usually in a bad mood…" Gojyo smiled.

Sanzo grunted clicking his gun.

A moment of silence struck them all. Sanzo flinched as he put his gun away. "Give it a bath, it smells like hell…" Sanzo replied returning to face his room. Goku's eyes watered as he looked up at Sanzo, their gaze meeting for an instant. A smile crossed Goku's face as he nodded. Hakkai letting out a sigh, smiled; Gojyo heading towards Hakkai and his room again. "And… take it out side to go, if an incident like before happens again, Ill shoot it…" Sanzo grunted walking away.

Goku nodded and rested his head on Haru's as his tail hung down, wagging happily. Goku was taken on how easy that was. 'I wonder why Sanzo didn't kick Haru out…' he thought but shrugged it off. "Hakkai?" Goku asked turning to the man in front of Gojyo still smiling at him. "What did Sanzo mean by, you knew?" he wondered. "Oh nothing…" Hakkai smiled.

A moment later Goku had returned to the room. He quickly pasted by Sanzo and sank into the room. "What are you doing now?" Sanzo glared from his bed. Goku paused confused, "I'm giving Haru a bath like you wanted…" Goku replied with a smile. "I didn't- That's not what I-" Sanzo grunted in frustration, "Do what ever you want…"

…

Goku closed the door after placing Haru in the empty tub. He had gathered a few different soaps, unsure of what ones to use. "Alright…" Goku sighed slightly confused; he wished Hakkai could have helped him. He placed about six different bottles on the floor beside the tub. Haru had figured what was coming and tried sneaking away out the side. "Hold it!" Goku called and Haru immediately stopped. He looked at Goku with those big puppy glazed eyes. "That's not fair, you know you need a bath so don't give me that look…" Goku smiled. Haru lowered his head, door closed and no escaping.

The bathtub filled quickly, Goku placing a few squeezes of soup in it, the water bubbling. "Alright, your turn…" Goku looked at Haru as the pup poked his head about yipping at the bubbles curiously. Goku laughed and picked him up. "In now…" Goku replied placing Haru in the warm water. Haru sat still a moment; his head nearly sinking in the bubbles… considering half the tub was water, the rest bubble.

A moment of relaxation left the two talking, or more or so Goku, Haru replying with a small bark or other sound. Once when Goku had mentioned about a meat bun Haru stood up, wagging his tail… of course once he had done that water and bubbles splashed everywhere. "Hold still!" Goku cried smiling in amusement. Haru had gotten quite impatient and was splashing Goku more the Goku was splashing him. Heck even Goku was wet to the bone, the floor getting it worse.

Sanzo tossed over on his bed. 'What the hell is he doing in there?' he wondered. He could hear constant water splashing, a cry from Goku or that thing he had now and then and snapping of shampoo bottles opening. 'Idiot…' h thought, he'd be damned if that monkey used all their shampoo on a mutt. He let out a sigh, not understanding where his hate for the creature came from. He lay back and closed his eyes trying to ignore the sounds coming from the bathroom. 'At least Goku seems happier…' he thought rolling and barring his head in the pillow.

…

"Are you going to share that?" Ask Hakkai.

"Nope…" Gojyo replied inching away with his snack he had went out for.

"Really?" Hakkai smiled at the childish expression Gojyo's face.

"Really…" Gojyo replied.

"Not even if I would trade you for it?" Hakkai asked again with a smile that could send a shiver down your back.

"What did you have in mind?" Gojyo paused from eating.

"Well…" Hakkai paused with that smile still on his face, "Just look…"

Gojyo raised an eye towards where Hakkai had pointed. "I don't see anything…" Gojyo looked back confused.

"Exactly…" Hakkai smiled as Hakuryuu had snuck up behind him and now retreated towards Hakkai with a small container in its grasp.

"Hey!" Gojyo gave a look of surprise mixed with slight hurt. He couldn't believe Hakkai would cheat him like that.

"See sharing is much better…" Hakkai replied taking a bite, sharing with Hakuryuu.

"I suppose… if you're the one getting some thing…" Gojyo rested his head on his hand, pouting.

Hakkai couldn't help but laugh at his friend, "Don't worry, you'll get over it, I have…" He patted Gojyo on the back and retreated to his own bed.

…

Sanzo's eyes opened as he heard the tub drain, the door opened and Goku stepped out, light off and the pattering of the animal's footprints. He held in the urge to grunt in disapproval and watched the shadowy figure walk across the room. He heard covers ruffling and a short and soft sigh. A moment later just when he was about to go to sleep he realized there wasn't much time to sleep. About an hour or so before sunrise… but maybe he could let everyone sleep in this once. He closed his eyes and went to sleep himself.

(( Sorry about how short this chapter was, next chapie has explanation on Goku's rainy night I swear ! XoX ))


End file.
